


The Alpha

by Kuro_Nekojin



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing (Anime/OVA)
Genre: But not Alucard, Explicit Language, Gen, Integra has a thing for Dracula, Minor Violence, Walter sighs alot, We think he hates his job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Nekojin/pseuds/Kuro_Nekojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrega gets a few essays about Dracula, Vlad the Impaler written by a young woman in Ireland. She wasn't impressed. Alucard was. He sends Walter, to met and bring this young woman back to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few months ago. Just for fun. Something to help get the idea out of my head so I could focus on other things. But, Mutakan suggested that I post It here. So I could get some useful feedback. So, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully before 2016.
> 
> I own not a thing of Hellsing. I'm just borrowing the characters for this fic.

Looking at the documents in front of her, Integra says; "Walter, are you sure this is all of them?"

Nodding Walter replies. "Yes. It seems to be all of them."

The documents in question were a bunch of essays about Vlad the Impaler, written by someone named; Jackal. Intgera had gotten them from a professor at Cambridge, so she can add them to her library collection.

Alucard walks into the room. Shifting through the wall. He takes the documents off her desk reading them, Alucard says. "I would like to meet this Jackal person."

Surprised, Intgera looks over at Walter, who can only shrug his shoulders. Walter replies "As you wish." He takes the essays with him.

Alucard goes back to his room giving Walter permission to do whatever necessary to ensure that he gets Jackal to the Hellsing mansion. Bowing, Walter leaves the room. Calling the man who gave Integra the essays, he finds out that Jackal is young woman, who lives in Ireland.

The man even went on to tell Walter that she lives and works in a little village, outside the capital. Getting the name of the town, he hangs up. Sighing, he updates Integra on the situation.

Raising an eye brow Integra says; "Walter, bring her back whatever the cost. And, whatever you do, do not let Alucard go with you." nodding Walter makes all the arrangements.

~Somewhere in Ireland

Working on not strangling one of the regulars at her job, she closes her eyes and counts to ten, before she kindly tells him to get his hands off her ass.

Grinning the man says. "Aww, Jackie, come on. Don't be that way."

"Don't 'aww Jackie' me!" She grumbles, a false smile plastered on her face. Taking his hand off her ass, the man gives her a sad look. Ignoring him, she goes back to the bar to get more drink orders.

~Ireland airport

Arriving at the airport, Walter rents a car and drives to the village. He finds an inn. Checking into a room, he asked around about Jackal. He found out that she was a transplant from Scotland, who was known for having a voice like an angel and giving any one who touched her ass a swift kick in the balls. She also worked at the local bar and lived there as well.

A few moments later, when he reaches the bar he finds a side entrance that has a brass name plate with Jackal's name on it entering the apartment with little or no trouble. Walter waits for her to come home.

~

At the end of her shift, Jackal closes up and heads up to her small apartment. Tired, she didn't notice that she had a visitor. Going to her room she gets on her long flowing nightgown and shawl letting her long hair down from its braid. She went to make herself some hot tea before bed. Putting the tea set on the living room table.

Thinking that it might be a good time to engage her in conversation, Walter clears his throat.

Looking up she nearly has a heart attack, cursing a blue streak. "You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass!" She yells suddenly, hands in fists by her sides.

Seeing that she was serious, he starts telling her about the essays and about Alucard wanting to meet her and how he's to bring her back with him.

(Tbc)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second time writing this. I accidently deleted the first version. g_g


End file.
